


You Know He's a Romantic

by apliddell



Series: The Very Best of Times [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John's blog, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: It seems such a short time and such a long time we’ve been together. We can move in unison, almost easy as thought. That’s the sort of thing Sherlock has taught me to notice, I suppose. We move together like we always have done. Like we were made together.





	

“Good morning, fiance,” Sherlock’s voice was low and tickly in my ear as soon as I’d opened my eyes. 

"Mmm good morning, fiance,” I paused to let him kiss me good morning.“Have you been watching me sleep?”

Sherlock made a maybeish sort of humming sound, “Not so much watching as waiting. Mind I’m not complaining about the view.”

“Waiting, eh? You seem to wait on me to wake up quite a bit.” I found his hand under the bed clothes and took it between mine.

Sherlock kissed the hand on top of his, then rolled his eyes, “Yes, I do wait on you, John. Constantly. I have my best ideas between half five and half six, and you do insist on sleeping through them. It was agony when we didn’t share a bed, and you’d be on me about keeping quiet and ‘being a good flatmate,’” he scoffed over the last and the inverted commas were evident in his tone.

I laughed, “Your best ideas between half five and half six, eh? You don’t say. And what do your best ideas run to, gorgeous? They must be very impressive indeed.”

“Well yes,” Sherlock’s ears began to pink, and he tucked his chin in demurely. “Very impressive generally. Only I suppose I ought not say what this morning’s was, because it’s an experiment. I wouldn’t want to bias you.”

“An experiment? Hmm.” I kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose, and that turned pink as well. “An impressive experiment invented at half five this morning. A very impressive experiment that you watched me awake for but that you can’t tell me anything about. Interesting, interesting. Could be fascinating. Must be, mm?,” I kissed his hand again, and he squirmed. “I know how you feel about showing me a good time, don’t I?”

“Shush, John,” Sherlock’s blush had spread to his cheekbones, and he started to sag under the blankets to hide his face. “Stop deducing; you’ll ruin my experiment.”

I laughed and pulled the blankets over both our heads, “Am I that good at deducing? That’s new.”

“No, it isn’t. And I’ve told you too much already. I can see my hypothesis is already on the tip of your tongue. Stop asking questions and. Saying things.” Sherlock ducked his head to bump it against my shoulder.

I stroked his hair, “Maybe this one won’t go to the BMJ, mm? That’s all right. A little personal edification.” With my other hand, I began to stroke his hip.

Sherlock made a soft growling sound that was somehow both disconsolate and playful. He’s got a talent for finding harmony between opposites, “You really do know, don’t you?”

I gave his hair a light tug. He bit me. “Something to do with sex, going from how you’re being, ha. Hypothesis might be a bit beyond me, but yeah I have got pretty good at, ah, deducing when you’re up for it. You’ve got some signs.”

“Mmm,” Sherlock’s voice was muffled by my shoulder but he sounded a bit brighter. “Oh that’s all right then. It’ll likely be a series of experiments anyway. Data, data, data.”

I laughed, “Well that is very flattering, but I hope you’ve got a flexible timetable on that series.”

Sherlock bit me again, “A series of experiments over a period of time, John. Honestly! Even I’m not starry-eyed enough not to notice you’re on the wrong side of forty for a series of sex experiments in one morning!”

I pulled his hair, “You and your sweet nothings. I’m just putty in your hands.”

Sherlock shivered then nuzzled my ear, “Ooooh, how flattering. And I’m only hardly getting started.”

“Ha,” I kissed him. “So what do you reckon, gorgeous. Is fiance sex different from boyfriend sex? Or ought I not to ask? Is that part of the experiment?” I kissed his hand.

“No joking, John. It’s mood setting time. Stop being all quippy. I’m trying to kiss you properly, and the giggling is an impediment.” Sherlock ended his speech with a kiss for emphasis.

“Sorry lovely,” I stroked his hip and kissed his jaw, “I’ll save them up for after.”

“You’re still quipping.” I kissed along his jaw to show how willing I was to stay shut up. Sherlock shut his eyes, “I’m meant to be the one seducing you, John.”

“You did seduce me, lovely. Here’s me seduced.” I put the back of one hand to my forehead and pretended to swoon.

Sherlock giggled into my shoulder, “John, you’re not supposed to be funny. Stop it!”

“Funny?” I kissed him. “Damn, I was going for alluring.”

“Funny _is_ alluring, John. I know you’re doing it on purpose,” Sherlock lifted his chin as he spoke, inviting more kisses with a rather imperious gesture.

I kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose, “I’m your fiance. It’s my job to make you laugh. Ha, and all the other things.”

“Forgive me, John, but I’m most interested in the other things at the moment,” he clasped the back of my neck as he spoke.

I took the hint and leaned down to kiss him, “You’re definitely forgiven.” Sherlock cupped my jaw when I kissed him, twined one leg around mine, skimmed his fingers down my back to tuck into the waistband of my pyjama bottoms. I raised my hips and shimmied and kicked out of my pyjama bottoms. Sherlock giggled through that performance, then copied it. Naked, we tangled into each other again. Sherlock’s flush reappeared under my hands and mouth, and his pupils grew so that his eyes were dark and sparkling.

Sherlock rolled onto his back for me, and I knelt between his spread knees and coaxed his feet onto my thighs. It seems such a short time and such a long time we’ve been together. We can move in unison, almost easy as thought. That’s the sort of thing Sherlock has taught me to notice, I suppose. We move together like we always have done. Like we were made together. Sherlock reached for the bottle of lubricant on my nightstand and flipped open the cap, wordlessly holding the bottle out for me.

I extended my left hand, and grinned when Sherlock squeezed the lube out generously onto my index and middle finger at once, “All right, don’t rush me, greedy. What happened to one at a time?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and drummed his heels against me, “Hoping for an orgasm some time this century, John if you-” the end of his sentence was drowned in a little hiss of pleasure as I began to slide my slick fingers up and down his perineum. Sherlock shut his eyes and bit his lip, already shining and swollen from my earlier attention. With my free hand, I cuddled one of his knees to me and kissed it. Sherlock has sometimes wished for extra appendages during sex. I quite know what he means. I’d like to be everywhere at once sometimes. Always. I want every bit of him to have me. Sherlock groaned and squirmed under me as I stroked him. I kissed the inside crook of his knee, down his thigh, nipped at his skin with my teeth, and let the pressure of my fingers ease.

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open when I lost contact, “John, please.” I grazed my hand over his belly, brushed the tip of his erection. He shivered, “ _John_.” His voice rasped against my name.

I shivered, too. “All right, gorgeous. All right.” I brushed kisses onto Sherlock’s thigh as I pressed a finger into him. “How’s that?”

Sherlock shut his eyes again and nodded, “Another, John. Hurry.” I’m nothing if not obliging when it comes to my Sherlock. He got another and another when he asked for it, and he shivered and moaned and rocked into my strokes when I began to move my hand. And after a very few minutes of breathless, gabbling begging, I rolled a condom onto my cock and turned Sherlock on his side.

I nestled up behind him and curled one arm round him to stroke his chest. Sherlock leaned back into me with a little sigh. A little of his urgency had gone out of him somehow. I fancy sometimes that I can feel relief in his skin when I hold him. Like it had ached to go untouched too long. Like I’ve eased him. I got quite lost in the feeling that morning. The rise and fall of his chest under my hand. The smell of his sweat. And his sigh of relief to be pressed flush against me, hip to hip.

I found his ear with my lips, “I love you.”

Sherlock pushed back against me, “Then _fuck_ me, John, please!” I laughed and nipped his earlobe, and obliged. Sherlock sighed and groaned and trembled and sweat as I pushed into him.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, John!” Sherlock didn’t wait for me to move but rocked his hips back against me and guided my hand down from his chest to his cock. He shivered so hard when I squeezed his cock that I thought for a moment that he’d come. But he only rocked up harder into my hand and then down against my hips.

“Beautiful, Sherlock,” I murmured against his throat. “Perfect.” I thrust and squeezed at once, and I knew as I did that it’d send him over.

“Oh! John!” Sherlock’s voice broke on my name, and I bounced him once more against me and drowned my groan in the back of his neck when I came.

 

…

 

“So. Were you right?”

“Mmm?” Sherlock opened an eye a crack and looked up at me through his fringe.

I laughed and hugged him ,“You said you had a sex hypothesis. Were you correct? Or is it going to have to be a series, like you thought?”

“I haven’t reviewed the results yet, John. It isn’t science time; it’s cuddling time. Stop teasing me and mucking about with my oxytocin,” Sherlock tugged at my wrist to tighten my arms around him.

I grinned and kissed the top of his head, “Sorry, gorgeous. The last thing in the world I’d want to do is muck about with your oxytocin.”

“Hmph,” Sherlock pinched me, as if unconvinced. “I suppose I may as well have a look at the preliminary data. Since you’ve waked me.” He reached for his phone on the nightstand as he spoke and frowned when he looked at it, “Oh pants!”

“What’s the matter?”

“I forgot to turn on my decibel metre! Damn it! Well there’s that experiment ruined. Maybe we’ll have another go after breakfast. Did y-what? Why’re you laughing at me, John? What on earth is so funny?” Sherlock dug his sharp chin into me and snapped his teeth at my ribs.

“Sorry, sorry. Scuse me for laughing,” I tried unsuccessfully to swallow my giggles and hugged him even tighter. “I just. Can’t wait to be married to you. That’s all.”

“Oh. Well.” Sherlock kissed my chest, his expression softening. He kissed me again and turned my engagement ring round and round on my finger, “I suppose that’s all right then.”

 

...

 

Announcement

Good morning everyone. This is Sherlock Holmes. John is with you only in spirit, I’m afraid, because I’m lying on his arm, and I don’t intend to return the appendage any time soon. Sorry to deprive you of the pretty little fairy tale John no doubt would have provided, had he had the use of all his limbs under these particular circumstances. Fortunately I am extremely accommodating and agreeable, and I’m here to do what’s needful.

As you may have surmised from the foregoing, though perhaps not since unfortunately none of you are me, John and I decided to be married the night before last. That is we decided the other night. We haven’t actually got married yet, nor even set a date. Knowing John, we’ll probably invite people. Some people will look at anything, however little it’s got to do with them. I suppose it’s flattering in its own way.

I don’t suppose we’ll be all that bothered about napkins and flowers and bridesmaids and things this go round. I should think there’ll be cake, though.

 

Comments (27)

 

John Watson:

Thank you xxx. I’d been meaning to.

 

Sherlock Holmes:

It was my pleasure. I knew you wouldn’t mind.

 

John Watson:

I was rather expecting you, actually. You know how to say things.

 

Sherlock Holmes:

How flattering.

 

Molly Hooper:

Sponge cake?

 

Sherlock Holmes:

Obviously.

 

Molly Hooper:

Congratulations, by the way.

 

John Watson:

Thanks Molly!

 

Molly Hooper:

Sherlock, you’ve already told your parents, haven’t you? You didn't leave it for them to find out like this?

 

Sherlock Holmes:

Of course I have. And my rubbish big brother and Mrs Hudson as well. Everyone's reaction was very excessive, and it quite put me off being subjected to all that giddy row again. That's why we decided to put it on the blog for the rest of you. But yes, obviously I already told my parents. I notice you don't ask John if he's told his sister. I don’t know why everyone thinks I’ve got such especially bad manners. I suspect it’s something to do with John and his storytelling.

 

John Watson:

You’re nice to me, but I like to keep that my little secret.

 

Natelly:

I thought you were already married? Didn’t Sherlock make this post like a year and a half ago?

 

Sherlock Holmes:

There’s been a mix up with our paperwork. We’re putting it right.

 

Harry Watson:

Nice one, Jacky! Got it right, finally.

 

John Watson:

Thanks ever so, Har.

 

Sherlock Holmes:

He doesn’t actually mind.

 

John Watson:

Thank you, sweetheart.

 

Sherlock Holmes:

Any time.

 

G Lestrade:

Anderson owes me a pint!

 

Sherlock Holmes:

Your confidence means the world, George.

 

G Lestrade:

Wow thanks.

 

Mike Stamford:

That’s wonderful news! You must let me know when you’ve set a date!

 

John Watson:

Thanks Mike! We definitely will.

 

S Donovan:

Have you put John in charge of saying thanks?

 

Sherlock Holmes:

John hasn’t been waiting to be put. He’s naturally mannerly.

 

John Watson:

Yeah, well. Some rot about contrast enhancing natural beauty, right Sherlock?

 

Sherlock Holmes:

John, please. You’ll have me blushing.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] You Know He's a Romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517965) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock)




End file.
